


Kizumono

by RaynaSkyeWinchester



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Lot of Death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Seriously Violent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynaSkyeWinchester/pseuds/RaynaSkyeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren remembers everything from before. He remembers every bone-chilling scream, every tortured face, every death of his friends. He remembers the day the titans were finally pushed out of Wall Maria. He remembers the day he fell.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the day he lost Levi.</p><p> </p><p>The world is changed now. The interior walls turned cruel and cold after the death of the squad members. Only purebreds were allowed in the inner walls, leaving the rest in the weaker outer walls.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, every year the Military Police chose 15 children between the ages of 12-19 and sent them to their deaths to keep the titan attacks at bay. They were ushered outside the walls and only given a wagon full of equipment they don't know how to use. No food. No water. But it didn't matter because most of them were dead by nightfall.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is concerned for his fate, because this time he's on his own. What was he going to do without Mikasa to protect him? Without Armin's quick thinking and careful reasoning?</p><p> </p><p>Without Levi's strength?</p><p>Will determination be enough to save Eren this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Rayna! This is my first SNK fic! I hope you enjoy it! Any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me in the comments below!

 

**PREFACE: the before.**

 

The only sound that filled Eren’s ears as he tossed and turned in his bed was screams. 

_ “Levi! Please don’t leave me, sir!” _

_ “Eren. I need you to do something for me.” He clutched my sleeves with all of his dying strength. His frantic eyes flickered in and out, the grey loosing it’s hard steele, and he was finally surrendering his emotions to me.  _

_ “Anything Corporal. It’s going to be alright, Hange is on her way right now. You’re okay you’re okay,” I touched every inch of his face as I searched for any pain.  _

_ “I need you to fight. I need you to fight and I need you to keep that stupid fucking light inside of you alive because,” his voice faltered as his chest racked with sobs, “I love you so fucking much Eren and I cannot die peacefully knowing that you’re going to give up. Think of the people.”  _

_ My Corporal. He cried not because of death. He cried because he didn’t get a chance to see us win.  _

_ “You’re not gonna die, you’re okay see? I will fight everyday for you, and you’ll be there to see your brat kill them all!” I whispered to him. _

_ “Eren, sing to me?” He said as the final wave of tears begins to roll down his cheeks.  _

_ “Okay.”  I take a shaky breath and sing the first song that comes into my head, as I lay my Levi’s head on my lap, and run my fingers through his silky black hair. I don’t even know where I heard this song. _

_ “Wise men say.. Only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.” _

_ Levi cries loudly.  _

_ “Oh, fuck brat. Why are they taking-” Cough. A little blood dribbles out of his nose and paints his teeth now. “- me from you. You gotta say it for me, yeah? Before I go.”  _

_ I know exactly what he wants to hear.  _

_ “I love you, My Corporal.” I whisper and kiss his forehead.  _

_ He goes silently and I’m not even sure if he heard me.  _

_ I scream to the heavens, “You son of a bitch! You fucking bastard! You took the only damned thing I had left. Fuck that, you took every damn thing from me.” I placed Levi’s head down gently, and stand up.  _

_ I’m going to kill every last one.  _


	2. 1. A Grim Reminder

**Chapter 1: A Grim Reminder**

 

It was muddy outside, our feet sending the mud everywhere. It was kind of disgusting really, we were like cattle being marched through mud to the slaughterhouse. Ironically enough, that’s exactly what we are.

 

They came and ushered us out of our classrooms and hiding places, and are now leading us to the Central Square. 

Today was the end for many of us, but for me it would be my second time dying. This time I don’t stand a chance of living as long as I did before.

 

I am sixteen years old, and I’ve been bypassed every Choosing so far, but I know this is my year. 

 

It’s some kind of sick idea that the interior thought up. No longer are they just ignorant rich merchants basking in their own lime-light. No, now they are cruel, evil beings, only worried about saving themselves.

 

Every year the Military Police barge into our city, the poor-mans-land, and steal fifteen of its children, lead them out into the unknown, into titan territory, and leave them there with nothing but a wagon full of 3DM gear, gas refills, and blades. No food or water. 

 

Watchers are encouraged, not only is the event broadcasted in the interior’s TVs, but people are welcome to actually come and sit on the wall and watch. 

 

The event never lasts long though, considering the amount of titans still out there. 

 

But they forgot about the last squad of trainees. 

 

They somehow forgot about the titan shifter and Humanity’s Strongest. 

 

But they’re going to remember me once I finally get my revenge. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


We’d been walking for a while now, I couldn’t tell you exactly how long. Time seems to stop every time they lead us to this center. 

 

Every year I look for black and blonde hair peeking out over the crowds, and I never find them. 

 

“Hey. Sir?” A voice calls to me. I snap out of my trance and stride up the short stairs to the small table where a woman with short brown hair sits. She’s new. I’ve never seen her before, but as I gaze into those warm brown eyes, I know exactly who she is. 

“Petra.” The word chokes me, as I remember how I failed Squad Levi. 

 

She blinks up at me from her little chair, “I’m sorry… sir, do I know you?”

 

I give her my hand so she can take my fingerprints. Of course she doesn’t remember me. 

 

“No, I’m sorry. You just look so much like someone I once knew.”

 

“Alright then.” I left her with a slight nod of my head. 

 

This place is actually quite mediocre. Fifteen rows of wooden pews that stretch all the way across the square. The stage is raised high with tall pillars on both sides. In the center stands a podium with a microphone on top. 

 

The children are led in first, and we assemble ourselves in the front three rows. There are always less children than adults these days. People just kind of give up on having them.

 

One of the main reasons the MP say they send the kids out there is because they don’t want to risk another titan attack. They don’t want to have another titan invasion like the one that took my life. 

 

I find my seat at the end of the third row pew. The seat is hard and unforgiving, almost like the middle man between here and the outside. These seats let us know that no one is safe. 

 

In this life I am alone. I keep my relationships with these people to a minimum, they aren’t my people.  

 

I live alone, and lie about my age. I make my money in the ring. Ever since I came back, I’ve had to fight my way through life. Literally, the way I make my money is underground fighting. Upon my reincarnation, Grisha was even more evil, conditioning me to be the soldier he so desperately wanted me to be. Carla was never around, she ran off before I could stand on two feet. I came back even  _ more passionate,  _ even  _ more _ of a suicidal bastard because I’ve had everything taken from me and I won’t let it happen again.

 

So we sat there for three hours, waiting on the randomising process. The girl next to me would not stop shaking their fucking leg, and I swore at that point I was about to blow my brains out. 

 

“Hey. You could maybe fucking stop.” I hissed in her general direction. 

 

“Oh. Sorry. I’m just so nervous what if the-” 

 

“Oh, shut it dollface, I don’t care about your sob story. Damn, if you’re going to get chosen, there’s nothing you or I can do anything about it. So why don’t you suck it up and accept that fact that you’re going to die, and goddamnit and at least  _ fight,  _ fight harder than you ever have in your miserable fucking life, fight until you give your dying breath because if you don’t fight you can’t win and you sure as hell don’t wanna die crying.” She looked at me with new eyes, the tears gone.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered to me. I snaked my hand over to hers and squeezed. 

“Make it count. Don’t die in vain.” 

 

She nodded once, and then the speakers began to play the opening music. I turned my attention back to the podium, where Nile was smirking at us. That fucking piece of shit. 

 

“Hello, poor-mans-land! We are here to collect! Who’s it going to be?” He laughed and started pointing out into the audience. “Will it be you? You? What about you?” He doubled over in laughter. 

 

A woman walked across the stage and handed him a piece of paper. He smiled, and delicately danced the paper around in the air.

 

“This paper that I hold here in my hands, holds your futures!” He bellowed. “Let’s see who’s won’t last that much longer, shall we?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Once I call the name, you will hold your hand in the air, high enough to be seen. You will be escorted to the back room. You  _ will  _ obey all rules. Are we clear?” 

 

A collective ‘yes’ was heard. “Good. Let’s begin. Sasha Brause.”

 

Sasha? I frantically looked around for her raised hand until my eyes rested upon her. Her hand skinny and delicate, she had been brought back differently. Still that messy brown ponytail, but she was shorter and paler. 

 

“Connie Springer.”

 

Connie? What the hell? His hand raised silently.

 

“Jean Kirstein.”   

 

A sob was heard, but his hand raised. Where the hell have they been?

 

“Armin Arlert”

 

My head snapped to the side when I saw his skinny, pale hand raise into the air. Armin. It’s going to be all of us. It’s happening again. 

 

“Mikasa Ackerman.” 

 

No.

 

“Ymir Maxwell.” 

 

No. _Please._

 

“Reiner Braun”

 

Not again.

 

“Bertolt Hoover”

 

Fuck me. 

 

“Annie Leonhart”

 

Oh my god.

 

“Krista Lenz.” The girl that was sitting next to me raised her hand silently, the other one clenching into a fist. She didn’t even look like Krista. 

 

“Marco Bott”

 

He’s alright. 

 

“Thomas Brown”

 

“Marissa Carson”

 

“Melanie Stoff”

  
“And finally.. Eren Jaeger.”


End file.
